


はじめてのチュウ

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 初吻/第一次的啾Pairing: All贝Rating: RSummary: 观摩过特兰克斯救助小舞的方法以后，悟空觉得有必要跟贝吉塔练习一下这门新法术。





	はじめてのチュウ

“喂，贝吉塔！”  
这把声音，元气满满，绝不容他人无视，就这样突兀地炸开在空旷的庭院里。  
贝吉塔抬起头，看到卡卡罗特。  
卡卡罗特就站在那里，手里端着一个碗，碗里装满了青绿色的脆豌豆。  
“什么事，卡卡罗特！”贝吉塔交抱起双臂，一个战士的天性让他立刻就嗅到了潜伏的危险。  
“来修炼吧，贝吉塔！我要跟你修炼那个。”那个在地球长大的赛亚人，举高了装着豆子的碗。  
“你在说什么我一点都听不懂。”  
“就是用嘴！——就是特兰克斯使用过的，拿嘴巴喂仙豆的救援技啊！”卡卡罗特充满元气地大声嚷道。

他居然就这样说出来了。  
真不愧是他。  
贝吉塔的身子微微向后缩了缩，他的理智及时阻止了自己体内的S细胞瞬间激增。  
不行，这里是庭院正中，他脚边的杜鹃花刚开不久，布尔玛一定不乐意他在这里变成超赛状态揍人。  
“……你为什么不去找比克？比克也有嘴巴。”  
贝吉塔向两侧看，一瞬之间，有一种荒谬的想法塞满了他的脑袋：不如把这个笨蛋罗特骗到海边悬崖上去，放开手脚随便打他一顿？  
“不行呀，贝吉塔！”卡卡罗特皱起了眉头，露出一副罕见的、经过了深思熟虑的表情，“我都算过了，还是我俩一起对付敌人的时候比较多诶！万一你被人打到昏掉快死，不能自己吃仙豆……”  
“闭嘴！为什么不是你被人打到昏掉快死！”这是脱口而出，这一定是情绪状态不稳的过失——总之，等贝吉塔能发觉时，他已经昏天黑地地开始甩出这些口快之词。  
“我不是你这种笨蛋！非要弄到自己不能自理，我是注重战术的！”  
真是完了，这不该是他要说的话，这每一句都是愚蠢的，是不对的。他实在应该心平气和，缓缓心情再告诉他，告诉这个举着豆子的家伙，练习……其实是“接吻”这种事情，他就应该直接回到家里去，找他孩子们的母亲，找他的老婆。  
这种事要跟……自己的伴侣一起做，那才是最合适的对象。  
“这不是什么救援技，”贝吉塔叹了口气，“你应该回去找琪琪……”  
“可是琪琪和悟饭、悟天都不会同我一起并肩战斗的呀！他们不需要。”卡卡罗特认认真真地答道，“教我吧，贝吉塔！我知道你是会的！你会这种法术对吗？我们一定还会遇见更强的敌人呢！”  
这话至少是诚实诚恳的。贝吉塔终于还是退开了一小步：“我让布尔玛来跟你说。”  
“噢，我刚去找过布尔玛啦！这些豆子就是她给我的！”卡卡罗特开开心心地高叫起来。  
……贝吉塔刚刚退出去的那只脚，禁不住在鲜嫩的草地上打了个滑。

就像是认命一样，贝吉塔从那碗里拈起一粒豆，丢进嘴巴里。  
“仙豆哪有这么脆……”他咀嚼着，牙齿切着豆发出咔咔的声音，嘴里嘟哝道，“卡卡罗特，张嘴！”  
“不对诶，现在模拟的是清醒的你喂昏掉的我，昏掉的我为什么能自己张嘴？”卡卡罗特说着，张开双臂，向后仰倒下去。  
贝吉塔看到他直挺挺地摔在草地上，双眼紧闭，的确快将要按捺不住能让自己化身超级赛亚人的怒火。  
“我是为了尽快了结此事！”他单膝跪地，一把揪住卡卡罗特的领口，将他拖起来，恶狠狠地对上了嘴唇。  
太凶猛了，尽管他们的身体都有那么强韧，这一瞬之间，齿列隔着被挤压的薄肉相碰，还是各自感觉到了疼。  
卡卡罗特闷哼了一声，突然伸出双手——他的手推在贝吉塔的胸口。这种陡然爆发的力量让人猝不及防，贝吉塔意识到他的气陡然暴涨，可这是卡卡罗特，很难提防。这一下重击敲在身上，他直接被打飞了出去。  
没有碾轧过布尔玛的那些小花——谢天谢地——他也没有狼狈不堪地翻摔落地，他在半空中及时控制住了平衡，在落地以前，就保持住了直立与平稳。  
他的手心里还攥着一块卡卡罗特练功服的布碎。贝吉塔把它甩在地上，然后他就，安静地飘落在那残片旁。  
“算了，你找别人吧。我死的时候不用救！”他说。  
然后他交抱起双臂，扭过头，拒绝交流。

卡卡罗特从地上爬起来，毫不介意地嚷着：“是我反应过度了，再来一次嘛贝吉塔！刚才是头一次有人跟我嘴碰着嘴诶，我太紧张了，感觉好奇怪哦！”  
他的手指捏着一粒豆，双臂张开，迎着光向贝吉塔走来，满脸带笑。地球的阳光真好，把这个人的轮廓都模糊了，镀金镀彩，显得有些虚幻。  
卡卡罗特太好了，像没存在过。直到此时此刻，贝吉塔都会产生出疑惑，这个两次打败了弗利萨，将第七宇宙的一部分从灾厄中救拯出来的超级赛亚人，到底有没有存在过？  
他们真的已经认识这么久了吗？久到已经要一道考虑并肩战斗的问题？  
贝吉塔抖了一下。上次也是这样吧……嘴唇碰着嘴唇，头一次，碰上了，再把他推开了。好的事情好到不真实，坏的事情真实到难忘掉。  
布尔玛问过的：“你的初吻是跟谁呀贝吉塔？”  
他说不是她，她也不介意。于是乎，其实没有人介意。这可能是某个……需要被介意的东西。幸好，在贝吉塔这里没人介意，没人因此觉得他是失败者，他仍可在这里做骄傲的闪避。  
弗利萨可能介意过，在赏赐时他说过。  
“也许我该直接赏赐一个吻在你的嘴唇，小贝吉塔。还没有人吻过你，你可能不知道那是什么样的吧。”  
令人毛骨悚然的话，因为这个来自弗利萨！  
“我不想知道吻是什么样的，但是既然弗利萨要第一个做，这件事就不能让他第一个做。”  
他与拉蒂兹商量这个，这句话他不该说破。  
贝吉塔记得自己是命令他，他命令拉蒂兹说，你吻我的嘴巴。  
他的命令是有分量的，这就是生死威胁。他们在前线阵地，硝烟血染的星球，遍地尸骸当中。这些尸体是他们所杀，甚至随时有可能，变成他们接下来的食粮。他就站在这当中，指着自己的嘴，命令他曾经一度的子民，现在的搭档与伙伴。  
“不能给弗利萨，他想要什么我都不想给他。”——他说。  
不是个好解释，拉蒂兹看不出有未理解这个，他的样子忽然有些皱缩。他的眉头皱着，嘴角歪着，肩膀垮塌：“你就不能让那巴来做吗？让那巴来做这个，我不行——”  
“那巴不诚实，他早就知道贝吉塔行星的事，却连你我都没告诉。”贝吉塔说，“我信不过他。”  
拉蒂兹凑近来，贝吉塔抓住他的胳膊，闭上了眼睛。有什么东西触在他的嘴唇上，不软也不硬，可能只是刮过嘴角，就霍然离开了。  
接着一股强力砸在他的胸口，在那个时候，确是非常疼痛。贝吉塔没有避得过，他仰头向后，摔在尸体堆上。  
“你害我！！”  
毫无先兆地，拉蒂兹暴跳起来，在原地，他青筋迭爆地咆哮。  
贝吉塔看到他的脸色好像死人一样灰白，在这个宇宙边缘的、没有其他目击者，他们也没有戴着探测器，没有哪怕是任何一丁点的讯息，递送到弗利萨军。  
但是拉蒂兹害怕了。咆哮过后，他开始发抖，抖得好像风中的败叶。  
“如果弗利萨大人知道的话，他会要了我的命！他会知道的！他会知道的！”拉蒂兹叫道，“他一定会知道的！你早晚要害死我，贝吉塔！”  
他踩着死人的手脚，打转，一直打转，把尸骨踩踏得血浆四溅。  
“你要找个同谋，去找那巴！去找邱夷！别动我，别难为我！我根本……你晓得的！贝吉塔！我们根本赢不了弗利萨！”  
啊……已经廿多年过去了。  
弗利萨已经被打败了三次，杀死了两次。  
如今他的恶灵被禁锢在地狱深处，返生无望，复仇无期。  
赛亚人赢了。  
很久了。  
地球今日，没有战火，贝吉塔僵立在草坪，头顶着晴空万里。他突然想起自己也曾躺在自己一手堆积的如山尸体上，冷眼看着拉蒂兹发狂。  
那时候他想：“这个懦夫是因为吻了我，才这么地绝望。”  
这一刻他却想：“拉蒂兹只是个普通人，他害怕是理所应当，所以他那么绝望……”  
而现实世界是这样，可没有时间容现在的贝吉塔犹豫或者细想，卡卡罗特的手已经扶在他的肩上，而且，卡卡罗特的牙齿已经咬着一粒豆了。  
他们脸对着脸，鼻尖对着鼻尖。现实就是，拉蒂兹的弟弟要吻他了。

“卡卡罗特！”贝吉塔抬高了声音，“这种事，你到底知道要怎么做吗？”  
“要嘴巴对着嘴巴嘛！”  
卡卡罗特含含糊糊地答着他，左右试了两次，才把脸歪到一个合适的位置，足够他绕过鼻子，把嘴塞进“警戒区域”以内。  
“我来啦，贝吉塔！”于是他欢快地嚷着，没有半分犹豫就把嘴唇贴了上来。  
那可是——完完全全地——完完整整地——贴了上来。  
贝吉塔觉得自己的脖子是使着力的，起初他以为自己当然已经开始向后闪避，但等嘴唇上感受到了全副的压力，他的皮肉肌理，悉数冷静着用力，以审视态度，他才发觉到，自己只是脖子发硬，一动没动，根本没有闪避。  
卡卡罗特抓着他的肩膀，贴着他的嘴唇……这到底是同伴间的有关战斗的练习，还是一个吻？  
贝吉塔几乎要恼怒了，他恼恨自己竟然没有办法，把这脑内的所有杂念与考量统统挪开。  
卡卡罗特保持着贴住他嘴唇的方式，忽然就开始舔他。没人教他，他就伸出舌头来了——上一个这么做的似乎是布尔玛，但那不一样，地球的女人要柔软很多，有娇小玲珑的舌头，轻若无物。卡卡罗特的舌头好像猫一样，仿佛是带着倒钩，摩擦着嘴唇，是不容忽视的麻痒感。  
贝吉塔吃不准这究竟就是卡卡罗特舌头的触感，还是那肉块上粘着的嚼碎的豆。  
是很粗砺的。  
他是认真要喂他，如果不满足他的计划，这事恐怕就没完没了了……贝吉塔松开齿列，放他进来了。  
只一刹那，卡卡罗特就冲进来了，他没有拿舌尖试探，他可能想都没想过试探。他的舌头戳进来，划过那些危险的、咀嚼过异星尸块的牙刃，在贝吉塔的口腔里逡巡。  
它闯进来的瞬间，贝吉塔满脑子的战术和计划就被挤出了他的赛亚脑袋，它们有几秒钟的失联，害他发昏地站在那里，无所作为，只能任由着卡卡罗特的舌尖绞缠自己的舌头了。  
在这几秒钟内，唯独一点点虚弱的奇思妙想，还在空掉了的脑袋里晃，能被贝吉塔捉个正着。  
卡卡罗特的舌头竟然比我的凉，他想。

他们的嘴唇分开后，卡卡罗特突然猛一下拍在自己的脑袋上。  
“糟糕了，我犯了一个错误！”他叫嚷道。  
贝吉塔看着他，他还站在原地，没有动，没有倒下，也没坐下。  
他站着承受住了这一切，他站着被另一个赛亚人吻了。没有天崩地裂，没有火山爆发。这真是挺好的了。  
“其实我也犯了一个错误……卡卡罗特。”他喃喃着。声音有足够小，轻到完全可以被卡卡罗特的惊叫覆盖掉。  
“我曾以为弗利萨真的会亲吻我……实际上他没有这么做。他只是说说而已，或者这事他还没有来得及做。是我害怕了……是我恐惧被他夺走一切，才轻易要别的人吻了我。”他说。  
“拉蒂兹害怕的东西，我也是怕过的。但我跟他不一样，我是怕的，我也反抗了。”——他说。  
这些话，说说便罢，既不是忏悔也不是坦白。  
贝吉塔明白，他不过是隔了多年，才得与自己和谈成功，终于休战了。  
这场战役，属于他自己，卡卡罗特并没有参与。  
这些窃窃小声的协议，如今尘埃落定，卡卡罗特也不须一听。

卡卡罗特倒是叫得很大声。  
“我在跟你碰嘴之前就把豆子全咽下去了！”他叫道，“我们是不是应该再试一次呀，贝吉塔？”  
贝吉塔皱起眉头瞪着他。他那刚被一个吻光顾过的嘴，不听指挥。它的两侧自顾自勾起、上扬，要背叛他，飞快地露出一个笑来了。  
这逼迫他不得不扭头看向天空，用适当角度，掩藏好他的笑容。  
“笨蛋，你做梦！”他说，并且是，毫不示弱。

END

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: 故事发生在艾纪779年，大约是刚解决了黑悟空的事之后。


End file.
